He Lives on The Coast
by HolyKey
Summary: "WOI! CEPETAN LEMPAR, BRENGSEK!" dan orang-orang itu kini melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan memaki menggunakan kata-kata kotor./scene yg terbayang saat saya berada di kapal dan dibikin bad mood sama 'mereka'/Friendship or Romance? It's up 2 u/very-short


**Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

::x::x::x::

A/N: … kapan-kapan saja saya ngisi tempat ini… soalnya sekarang saya nggak tau mau ngomong apa selain satu kata: MALES -_-

::x::x::x::

He lives on the coast

::x::x::x::

Pemuda berambut raven bernama Sasuke itu melangkahkan kakinya naik ke lantai teratas. Dan begitu dirinya menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang menggunakan papan kayu sebagai lantainya itu, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Di tempat yang dikiranya sepi itu, ternyata malah terlihat begitu ramai.

Di sana dia dapat melihat deretan orang-orang berbaris rapi di sisi kapal—yang dibatasi oleh pagar besi setinggi dada—tengah saling berdesak-desakkan untuk melihat ke sesuatu di bawah sana.

"Sasuke, kau menghalangi jalan," gerutu Neji yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Sasuke dengan agak kesulitan—karena ruang di tangga itu sangat sempit.

Si raven hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan Neji. Namun dia toh juga menyingkirkan dirinya dari tempat sempit itu.

"Ramai sekali ternyata," ujar Neji sesaat setelah menyadari barisan orang-orang itu. Dan dengan cueknya, dia langsung berjalan ke sana sambil menarik lengan Sasuke—penasaran juga dengan apa yang orang-orang itu ributkan.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengikuti langkah Neji.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tahu apa yang akan dilihatnya. Namun, dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memberitahu Neji. Karena Sasuke sendiri juga belum pernah melihatnya dari dekat—jadi dia mengikuti Neji.

Dengan agak berdesak-desakkan, Sasuke masuk di antara kerumunan itu dituntun oleh Neji, dan begitu mendapat tempat yang pas, Neji pun melepas pegangannya di tangan Sasuke untuk melihat ke luar sana.

Disana, mereka dapat melihat orang-orang yang bekerja.

Sebagai penangkap koin.

"Lempar koinnya lagi!" salah satu pria yang berenang di bawah sana berteriak keras.

Tiba-tiba para penonton yang tadinya ramai langsung bergeming. Diam-diam, mereka mengharapkan hal yang sama: 'semoga ada yang melempar koin untuk orang-orang di bawah sana', karena sebagian besar dari penonton sudah kehabisan uang receh.

Tanpa diduga satu suara terkekeh, "Nee, kakak-kakak semua… Uang kertas juga boleh,"

Sasuke dan beberapa orang lainnya sempat menengok beberapa kali untuk mencari sumber suara. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia baru mengetahui jika yang tadi bersuara adalah si pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk siaga di atap kapal.

Si raven sempat memperhatikan pemuda itu sejenak dan agak mengernyit ketika memperhatikan kulit pemuda berambut pirang itu yang berwarna coklat gelap sepenuhnya.

Sasuke berani bertaruh jika pemuda—berbola mata safir yang terlihat paling ramah dibandingkan teman-temannya—itu telah tinggal di sekitar pantai ini sejak ia lahir.

Orang-orang di bawah sana kembali berteriak dengan suara berat mereka, "Pelit banget mas! Cepetan lempar uangnya! Woi! Mas kere ya?"

Belum-belum Sasuke sudah merasa jengah karena mendengar teriakan orang-orang di bawah sana yang mulai terdengar menuntut. Tidak ingin mendengar sumpah serapah orang-orang itu lebih lanjut, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mundur dari sana.

Namun tidak semudah perkiraan Sasuke. Karena ternyata Neji kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya pergi. Dan selain itu, penonton yang ada di belakangnya malah semakin menghimpitnya, mendorongnya untuk tetap berada di sana.

Mungkin karena penonton ini tak ingin berada di barisan terdepan dan mendapat tekanan dari para penangkap koin itu, namun disisi lain penumpang ini masih ingin berada di sini untuk melihat aksi para penangkap koin—padahal mereka tidak memberikan uang untuk melihat aksi para penangkap koin, lalu bagaimana caranya mereka bisa melihat mereka bekerja?

"Cepetan lempar! Woi! Pelit amat!"

Sasuke secara tak kentara mendesah. Dalam hati merutuki para penangkap koin yang berteriak-teriak—baik dari atap kapal di atasnya maupun dari dalam air di bawah sana—sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu.

"Ayo! Buruan lempar! Yang merah-merah itu aja yang dilempar!" adalah sebagian kata-kata yang terlontar dari mereka—tadinya. Namun lama-kelamaan kata-kata itu menjadi kalimat paksaan yang teramat sangat jelas. Orang-orang yang sebagian besar berkulit tan itu kini mengeluarkan tanduk setan mereka karena para penumpang hanya melihat ke arah mereka, dan tidak memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"WOI! CEPETAN LEMPAR, BRENGSEK!" dan orang-orang itu kini melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan memaki menggunakan kata-kata kotor.

Si pemuda berambut pirang di atas sana kembali bicara, seolah turut prihatin dengan kelakuan teman-temannya, "Well, kalau kalian ingin mereka diam, kalian bisa melemparkan dua hal: lemparkan uang dengan nominal tinggi, atau lemparkan jangkar tepat ke mulut mereka,"

Beberapa penumpang wanita terkekeh mendengar itu dan mulai berpikir jika pemuda pirang itu bersikap lebih 'manis' pada orang lain—tidak seperti yang lain.

Sasuke mendengus sarkastis. Jika para penangkap koin yang lain mencari uang dengan meneriaki dan memaki penumpang. Mungkin pemuda pirang itu menggunakan cara yang berbeda. Yah, sebagai penjilat. Siapa tau?

Di mata Sasuke, orang-orang itu tetap sama saja dengan pengemis biasa yang ada di jalan-jalan kota—bedanya, pengemis yang ada di sini jauh lebih pemarah dan tentu saja sangat pemaksa.

Ngerampok aja sekalian. Udah ngemis, maksa.

Si raven dongkol tingkat sniper mikirin itu.

Cukup lama Sasuke berada di sana, sampai dia mendengar sebuah dengungan panjang, pertanda bahwa kapal akan segera berlayar.

Samar-samar Sasuke dapat mendengar si pemuda pirang di atasnya mendesah pada temannya yang juga ada di atap, "Yah, hari ini nggak dapet uang," yang langsung Sasuke anggap sebagai angin lalu.

Setelahnya orang-orang yang ada di sana mulai bergerak pergi untuk mengambil tempat duduk di kabin itu. Dan Sasuke dapat sedikit bernafas lega. Di rasanya angin mulai berhembus perlahan, memainkan helaian rambutnya dan mengusap dingin lehernya yang mulai berkeringat.

Neji yang ada di sampingnya malah terkekeh, "Parah banget," sambil melihat ke bawah—mungkin berniat mengejek para penangkap koin itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

Ketika menunggu deretan penonton yang bergerak lambat untuk menjauh dari sana, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Cepat, pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, disadarinya jika dia mendapat sebuah telepon.

Namun saat dia hendak menekan tombol 'yes', secara tak terduga seseorang menabrak punggungnya.

Genggaman Sasuke diponselnya terlepas begitu saja.

"Ups,"

BYUR!

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dia mengingat-ingat…

_Hanya sepersekian detik tadi, ponselnya memang terlepas dari genggamannya._

_Tapi kemudian seseorang berambut pirang yang ada di atasnya langsung melompat._

_Menangkap ponselnya yang jatuh itu…_

_Dan langsung melemparkan benda itu kembali ke arah Sasuke. _

_Kemudian secara reflex Sasuke menangkap ponsel yang melambung beberapa senti di atas kepalanya itu, sementara si pirang tercebur ke laut dengan indahnya._

Setelah mampu memproses apa yang tadi terjadi, Sasuke segera bergerak menuju sisi kapal dan menengok ke bawah. Disadarinya kapal yang ditumpanginya sudah mulai bergerak menjauhi bibir dermaga. Dia menggerakkan bola matanya beberapa kali untuk mencari sosok pemuda yang tidak terlihat dimana-mana. Kemudian pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja menyembulkan tubuhnya dari dalam air.

Dilihatnya, teman-teman si pirang berenang mendekatinya dan memarahi pemuda itu.

"Dasar Naruto bodoh! Kenapa malah kau kembalikan?"

Dan si pirang hanya tertawa, "Daripada nanti rusak jika kena air dan tidak bisa dipakai,"

Bola mata onyx milik Sasuke masih tertuju lurus pada si pemuda berambut pirang, dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan sama sekali ucapan penuh nada khawatir—sekaligus kagum—yang ditujukan oleh Neji kepadanya, maupun getaran ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Tanpa diduga, pemuda berambut pirang di bawah sana balik menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mematung sejenak, tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan saat itu.

Namun, saat si pirang tersenyum super cerah kepadanya, entah kenapa Sasuke balas tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

::x::x::x::

Hanya untuk si pirang, Sasuke berpikir lain tentang pekerjaan sebagai penangkap koin itu.

::x::FIN::x::

**Review tidak Review tetap Thank you :D**


End file.
